El vuelo de la Victoria
"El vuelo de la Victoria" is a Mexican telenovela produced by Nathalie Lartilleux for Televisa. It's a remake of a 1995 Venezuelan telenovela 'Como tú ninguna' created by author Carlos Romero. It started airing on July 10, 2017. The main stars are Paulina Goto, Andrés Palacios and Mane de la Parra. Synopsis The story begins 22 years ago, when Cecilia, the only daughter of a high-society couple, gets pregnant with a worker from her hacienda. Cecilia's father forces her to get rid of the baby girl. Crushed and shocked, Cecilia leaves her daughter at the door of a neighbors hacienda, thinking that her daughter will have a secure future. However, it is not the owners of hacienda who find the baby, but Chencha, their employee. She names her Victoria and raises her as her own daughter. From an early age, Victoria is in love with Andrés, the youngest son of the Santibáñez family, the owners of the hacienda where Victoria was left as a baby. Victoria is soon unjustly imprisoned as a child, first in the reformatory and then in prison, both times because of Andrés' mother Gloria. During these years, Victoria's only motivation is to listen Raúl de la Peña's radio program every night, which always has the most inspiring words and best advices, in the midst of the sordid and dark reality. In the meantime, Andrés' only goal is to free Victoria from jail and for that he studies law and graduates as a lawyer; now he only has one more goal, to conquer the love of the girl he loves. Victoria is carried away by her feelings and ultimately marries Andrés, but very soon realizes that she feels trapped again because Gloria continues to make her life a living hell. She follows her heart and goes to Mexico to pursue her dream of becoming a professional runner. In Mexico City, Victoria meets Raúl de la Peña, whom she had admired since she listened his radio program in jail. Raúl also works as a doctor of the Olympic Committe and it's right there where Victoria gets to work in the pursuit of her greatest desire. Trivia * Pablo Montero was confirmed in the co-protagonist role of Raúl and he filmed a few scenes of the show. Due to actors' constant tardiness, he was fired and then replaced with Andrés Palacios. * El vuelo de la Victoria didn't repeat the success of the original 'Como tú ninguna'. It was consistently the least watched telenovela in its whole run. * Susana Dosamantes left the show because she didn't agree with the producer Nathalie Lartilleux. Her character was written off after 20 episodes into the show. She was replaced as the main villain with veteran actress Helena Rojo. * Another actor who abandoned the project by the end was Juan Pablo Gil who played Arturo. He got in a fight with the producer Nathalie Lartilleux and quit the project during filming of his character's wedding scenes. * Horacio Pancheri, who at the time of the filming was starring in another Televisa telenovela 'En tierras salvajes', made a cameo appearance as an extra in a hospital scene. At the time, he also dated Victoria 's main star, actress Paulina Goto. * Actress Esther Rinaldi, who quit acting in 2002, made a special appearance in one episode as a shaman lady. Cast Main cast Guest stars See also * 'Como tú ninguna', 1995 Venezuelan original, starring Gabriela Spanic and Miguel de León. Category:2017 telenovelas Category:Mexican telenovelas Category:Televisa telenovelas